The HDFD uses Gabor Wavelets as follows:
            f      ⁡              (        t        )              =          A      ⁢                          ⁢              e                              -            π                    ⁢                                    t              2                                      σ              2                                                                                    F            ⁡                          (              ω              )                                =                    ⁢                      A            ⁢                                          ∫                                  -                  ∞                                                  +                  ∞                                            ⁢                                                                    e                                                                  -                        π                                            ⁢                                                                        t                          2                                                                          σ                          2                                                                                                      ·                                      e                                                                  -                        j                                            ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                      ω                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                      t                                                                      ⁢                dt                                                                                  =                    ⁢                      A            ⁢                                          ∫                                  -                  ∞                                                  +                  ∞                                            ⁢                                                e                                                                                    -                        π                                            ⁢                                                                        t                          2                                                                          σ                          2                                                                                      -                                          j                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                      ω                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                      t                                                                      ⁢                dt                                                                                                  F            ⁡                          (              ω              )                                =                    ⁢                      A            ⁢                                          ∫                                  -                  ∞                                                  +                  ∞                                            ⁢                                                e                                                            -                                              at                        2                                                              +                    bt                                                  ⁢                dt                                                                                  =                    ⁢                      A            ⁢                                                  ⁢                          e                                                b                  2                                                  4                  ⁢                  a                                                      ⁢                                          ∫                                  -                  ∞                                                  +                  ∞                                            ⁢                                                e                                                            -                                              at                        2                                                              +                    bt                    -                                                                  b                        2                                                                    4                        ⁢                        a                                                                                            ⁢                dt                                                                                  =                    ⁢                      A            ⁢                                                  ⁢                          e                                                b                  2                                                  4                  ⁢                  a                                                      ⁢                                          ∫                                  -                  ∞                                                  +                  ∞                                            ⁢                                                e                                      -                                                                  (                                                                              t                            ⁢                                                          a                                                                                -                                                      b                                                          2                              ⁢                                                              a                                                                                                                                    )                                            2                                                                      ⁢                dt                                                                                  =                    ⁢                      A            ⁢                                                  ⁢                          e                                                b                  2                                                  4                  ⁢                  a                                                      ⁢                                          π                a                                                                                  =                    ⁢                      A            ⁢                                                  ⁢            σ            ⁢                                                  ⁢                          e                              -                                                                            σ                      2                                        ⁢                                          ω                      2                                                                            4                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                    π                                                                                                                                    F            ⁡                          (              k              )                                =                    ⁢                      A            ⁢                                                  ⁢            σ            ⁢                                                  ⁢                          e                                                -                  π                                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                  σ                  2                                ⁢                                  k                  2                                                                                                  =                    ⁢                      A            ⁢                                                  ⁢            σ            ⁢                                                  ⁢                          e                              -                                                      π                    ⁡                                          (                                              σ                        ⁢                                                                                                  ⁢                        k                                            )                                                        2                                                                                    f      ⁡              (        t        )              =                            A          ⁢                                          ⁢                                    e                                                -                  π                                ⁢                                                      t                    2                                                        σ                    2                                                                        ·                          e                              j                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                  ω                  0                                ⁢                t                                                    ↔                  F          ⁡                      (                          ω              -                              ω                0                                      )                              =              A        ⁢                                  ⁢        σ        ⁢                                  ⁢                  e                                    -                                                σ                  2                                                  4                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  π                                                      ⁢                                          (                                  ω                  -                                      ω                    0                                                  )                            2                                                      f      ⁡              (        t        )              =                            A          ⁢                                          ⁢                                    e                                                -                  π                                ⁢                                                      t                    2                                                        σ                    2                                                                        ·                          e                                                j                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  2                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  π                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  t                                σ                                                    ↔                  F          ⁡                      (                          k              -                              1                σ                                      )                              =              A        ⁢                                  ⁢        σ        ⁢                                  ⁢                  e                      -                                          π                ⁡                                  (                                                            σ                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                      k                                        -                    1                                    )                                            2                                          